A sink device is a device that receives data over a communications link or input/output (I/O) channel. A source device is a device that outputs data that is received by a sink device. In receiving data from a source device, a sink device generally informs the source device as to which output formats of the source device are supported and/or preferred by the sink device. Such information may be indicated by extended display identification data (EDID) transmitted from the sink device to the source device. EDID is generally stored in a data storage device of the sink device and communicated to the source device, when the sink device connects to the source device.
While EDID is intended to facilitate use of correct output formats by a source device, such intent has often been frustrated when the stored EDID of the sink device is not correct. In such a case, the source device may unintentionally convert media signals to an output format not supported or preferred by the sink device, and the sink device is unable to play the media content at all or unable to play the media content in an optimum setting.
Another problem with using EDID has occurred in a case where a sink device is designed to provide an initial default value for the EDID when the sink device first connects with a source device and to provide subsequent values for the EDID after the sink device is fully booted up. In such a case, because the subsequent values of the EDID are not provided from the beginning, the source device may be delayed in or prevented from using correct output formats.
Still yet another problem with using EDID has been that output formats of a source device are generally dictated by the EDID of the sink device and that, if a user wishes to have customized output formats, the user has to manually override the output formats dictated by the EDID of the sink device to the customized output formats each time that the sink device is disconnected from and reconnected to the source device.
Thus, a source device that uses stored output settings, including user customizations, of the source device in converting media signals to an output format supported and/or preferred by a sink device would be useful.